Spotted Eyes
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Dari jauh Taehyung lihat Jimin menjelma gagak. Lalu dia pandangi langit abu yang hambar. Dia baru sadar kalau di matanya sendiri ada bintik-bintik. BTS. Minyoon. Jimin x Yoongi. M for belibet. Just read.


**Spotted** **Eyes**

MINYOON

Jimin x Yoongi

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

.

.

.

Terik. Serangga mendengungkan ribut cakapnya dari mana-mana. Masih banyak jagung yang harus dipanen. Musim panas penuh berkah, orang bilang. Tapi mengurus petak yang tak sempit sendirian cukup melelahkan bagi Jimin. Yoongi ada di tempat beratap. Paling-paling sekali-dua kali menengok lewat jendela sambil mengipas-ngipas. Kulit putihnya tak berdaya melawan sengatan matahari. Terlalu sensitif seperti orang albino. Istrinya itu sama sekali tak membantu. Tak bisa. Untung anaknya berkulit sawo matang seperti dirinya. Taehyung nampak tak terganggu meski sinar menyorot tanpa saringan. Anak itu berlarian memukul-mukul jagung dengan ranting yang diambil sembarang. Tawanya berisik sama dengan daun-daun kering yang dia gesek-gesekkan. Seekor burung gagak terbang terusik ketika Taehyung menggebuk batang pohon jagung tempatnya bertengger.

"Taehyung! Kau tidak mau bantu Ayah? Lebih baik cabuti jagung-jagung itu dariada mengganggu gagak! Kau bisa dipatuk!" Jimin berteriak marah. Dia seka keringatnya dengan lengan baju. Tawa Taehyung berhenti tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan gemerisik yang juga hilang. Jimin memicingkan mata untuk memandang jauh pada anaknya yang tak lagi terlihat. Sadar ada yang salah, dia melempar dua buah jagung di genggamannya pada keranjang yang baru terisi setengah. "Taehyung!"

Dia jalan cepat, ujung-ujung daun jagung dia singkirkan dengan sarung tangannya. Sekali dia seka lagi keringat yang mengucur dari pelipis. Lalu dia lihat ujung kaki Taehyung yang kotor. Anak itu tersungkur.

"Ayah..." lirihnya.

"Kerjaanmu main, terus. Tertawa, terus. Ini gara-gara kamu tidak mau membantu Ayah, jadinya jatuh." Jimin ingin menyebut itu karma. Tapi apalah dosa seorang anak umur lima tahun yang tak ikut memanen jagung? Dia mungkin belum paham kalau ayahnya kelelahan bekerja. Lalu badan bocah itu diangkat sampai berdiri, dipegangi pinggangnya. "Mana? Ada yang sakit, tidak?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir yang gemetar. Ia jarang menangis tapi sesak sering. Ayahnya menepuk-nepuk tanah kering dari baju yang dia kenakan. Wajahnya yang kotor juga dibersihkan dengan jari-jari kasar itu. Taehyung berdiri menatap kakinya yang telanjang. Kelingkingnya berdarah. "Ayah, ini."

"Astaga." Jimin lihat kulit jari kelingking Taehyung robek. Kalau tak dipelototi tak terlihat lukanya di mana.

"Ayah, perih."

"Kau tersandung apa?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Jimin menengok ke belakang pada tempat di mana kiranya Taehyung terjatuh. Dia tak temukan apa-apa. Lalu dia menatap tanah di bawah kakinya dan kaki sang anak. Tidak ada apa-apa juga. Aneh memang. Apa yang bisa menyebabkan kaki Taehyung terluka? Harusnya benda tajam. Lalu dengan rasa penasarannya dia gunakan telapak tangan untuk meraba. Pelan-pelan dia elusi tanah kering itu.

"Ng?" Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tajam. Lalu dia sentuh dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Dia pelototi lagi benda kecil itu sama caranya seperti dia pelototi kelingking berdarah Taehyung. "Kawat?"

Dia coba cabut ujung kawat itu, tapi tak bisa. Tertanam kuat di tanah kering. Sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa ada kawat di sana, dia korek-korek bagian sisian kawat itu supaya mudah dicabut.

"Ayah, perih." Tapi rengekan Taehyung menghentikannya. Akhirnya dengan hati seorang ayah yang tak tega melihat anaknya menderita, dia hentikan korek-mengorek tanah kering itu. Dia embuskan napas panjang, lalu berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Sol sepatu _boots_ -nya yang keras dia gunakan untuk membengkokkan kawat itu. Dia bungkuk untuk memelototinya. Sudah bengkok, selesai. Tinggal Taehyung yang belum terurus.

"Kemari." Jimin menggendong Taehyung. Sambil jalan dia baui kepala anaknya. Rambutnya seperti rambut jagung. Merah dan bau matahari. Dengan sejilat lidah di ujung telunjuk Jimin basahi kelingking Taehyung.

"Ayah jorok," cibir bocah itu. Jimin mendecak. Ia tahu ini tak akan berhasil. Sejak dulu tak pernah ada sejarahnya bahwa air liur seorang ayah bisa menghilangkan sakit di luka anaknya. Di mana-mana ibu yang bisa. Tapi tetap dilakukan juga. Iseng saja.

"Biar. Kamu juga jorok. Makan kue buatan Ibu tanpa cuci tangan."

"Ayah juga suka begitu!" Taehyung meronta. Jimin benarkan gendongannya dengan mengangkat anak itu sedikit.

"Kamu memang anak Ayah."

"Aku anak Ibu, bwee." Taehyung menjulurkan lidah panjang-panjang lantas memeluk ayahnya erat di leher.

Jimin meninggalkan ladang jagungnya, dia kembali ke rumah untuk mengantar Taehyung. Titian landai dari tangga kayu dia naiki. Sepatu _boots_ -nya mengalahkan bunyi derit. Lebih ribut menghentak. Kala pintu dibuka, lonceng di bingkai bagian atas bergemerincing. Tiga bintang tergantung dengan satu bulan sabit besar. Taehyung yang pilih bentuknya sewaktu membeli dahulu. Mereka masuk, Yoongi sedang mengupas kentang rebus.

"Anakmu nakal. Dia terjatuh sampai kakinya terluka."

Yoongi meniup-niup tangannya yang panas. Kentang-kentang berbaju di wadah masih ngebul. "Mana?" Taehyung didudukkan di kursi tinggi. Dia angkat sebelah kakinya ketika sang ibu menghampiri. Yoongi meringis. "Ih."

"Ibu, perih."

Jimin tahu Yoongi tak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan di ladang tadi. Mengobati luka dengan air liur yang dicolek dari lidah sendiri. Yoongi merengut berpikir. Jimin tahu itu. Dia lihat juga kedua tangan istrinya sedikit mengembang merah. Pasti karena kentang. Yoongi mungkin tak mau tangannya kena kaki kotor Taehyung lalu kembali menyentuh makanan.

"Sini cuci kakimu." Akhirnya Jimin ambil alih. Taehyung dia gendong lagi. Kali ini ke kamar mandi. Anak itu menatap sedih pada ibunya yang kembali berkutat dengan kentang. Jimin yang sadar hanya mengasak rambutnya.

Taehyung yang duduk di bangku kayu kecil bertanya. "Ayah, Ibu benci aku, ya? Apa Ibu tak suka kotor?" Kakinya dibasuh oleh segayung air. Perih-perih itu tak separah tadi. Dia rasa air liur ayahnya mujarab. "Ayah?"

"Makanya kamu harus selalu bersih. Jangan jorok. Mau sekalian mandi?" Jimin membuka kancing baju bocah itu. Kulitnya lengket.

"Ayah bau keringat. Mandi dengan Ayah aku mau."

"Masih banyak jagung yang belum dipetik, kalau mandi sekarang nanti Ayah keringatan lagi. Kita harus hemat air karena ini musim kering, Nak. Selesai mandi mainnya di rumah saja ya?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk patuh. Ini kali kesejuta dia dimandikan ayahnya. Anak itu belum bisa mengingat betul jumlah-jumlah angka. Hingga baginya yang paling banyak itu sejuta, seperti yang pernah ayahnya katakan tentang bintang.

"Ayah kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya pada Jimin yang berdiri sambil menutup mata rapat-rapat. Tangannya bertumpu pada besi di dinding tempat menggantung baju.

"Tidak tahu."

Ini jadi awal pertanyaan besar yang berkuncup di benak Jimin. Selesai memandikan Taehyung dia diajak duduk di meja untuk makan siang. Yoongi membuat kentang tumbuk dengan bola-bola daging bersaus kental. Taehyung makan dengan kalap. Yoongi makan dengan anggun. Sedang Jimin menusuk bola dagingnya tapi tak diangkat ke mulut. Malah bibirnya terkatup, sediam matanya yang terarah lurus ke hamparan ladang jagung di luar bingkai pintu yang terbuka.

"Bahan makanan sudah mulai habis. Aku tak lagi punya daging. Ini yang terakhir. Apa yang kau pandangi?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Aku akan membelinya setelah kujual jagung-jagung itu. Kupikir truk akan penuh. Sayang, aku melihat bintik-bintik di langit. Apa ya?"

"Bintik-bintik?"

"Ya, dan bergerak searah mataku yang ke kanan-kiri."

"Mungkin matamu kotor kena debu. Apa ada yang menyangkut?"

Jimin menggosok matanya. "Oh ajaib. Bintik-bintik ini seperti sel-sel yang dulu pernah kulihat dengan mikroskop."

"Mikroskop itu apa, Yah?"

"Alat untuk melihat sesuatu yang kecil. Keciil sekali, yang jika dipelototi saja tidak kelihatan."

Taehyung ber-oh ria dengan raut takjub. "Bu, Ibu! Aku ingin mikroskop. Aku ingin lihat matanya semut."

Yoongi menanggapinya bukan dengan jawab bibir melainkan sesendok bola daging yang dipotong dua. Lalu Jimin melihat langit lagi. Birunya masih berbintik.

-o0o-

Jimin adalah seorang petani jagung. Orangtuanya yang telah mati mewariskan ladang luas dan sebuah rumah tua padanya dan sang istri. Di sini Yoongi melahirkan Taehyung. Bocah itu dari bayi sudah kenal bau kering daun jagung, sudah kenal warna hitam mengkilap gagak, sudah kenal pula pada terik matahari yang menyengat. Mereka bertiga meninggali rumah yang jarang disambangi orang. Bahkan saking jauhnya jarak rumah mereka ke rumah lain, seolah-olah tak ada tetangga sama sekali. Kalau ketiganya tak saling mengisi dengan percakapan, siang-malam yang kering itu benar-benar sepi. Televisi tua di ruang tengah jarang dinyalakan kecuali kalau Taehyung ingin menonton kartun. Ketika sedang tak berladang Jimin akan sibuk menggergaji kayu untuk membuat furnitur, sedang Yoongi duduk menulis.

Malam itu Jimin pulang dengan membawa dompet penuh uang. Di kursi sebelah kemudinya ada berkantung-kantung makanan (daging atau yang dalam kaleng). Dia beli juga kue-kue manis untuk anaknya. Jagung hasil panen dijual mahal di pengepul. Tanah kering warisan orangtuanya menghasilkan jagung terbaik. Sudah begitu dia juga belajar untuk meningkatkan kualitas dan jumlah produksi dengan ilmu yang didapatnya di bangku kuliah. Dia hidup untuk bertani. Lalu truk rentanya (yang juga warisan) dia parkirkan. Ketika turun, lonceng di tengah pintu berdiam tak dicolek angin. Lampu di teras rumah berpijar kalem. Dia jinjing barang beliannya ke dalam rumah. Saat itu dia lupa kalau siangnya langit berbintik.

Taehyung tergeletak dengan pipi tembam yang turun karena dia tengkurap. Di tangannya masih ada krayon, di lantai masih ada buku gambar. Di sana ada sepasang orang-orangan sawah dengan seekor gagak yang bertengger di pohon jagung. Kelingking bocah itu terbalut plester. Dalam mimpi mungkin Taehyung sedang menggebuk-gebuk jagung lagi. Nyenyak sekali. Bahkan diangkat pun tak terusik. Jimin naik ke lantai dua dan menidurkan anaknya dengan selimut yang ditarik sampai bahu. Kue yang dia beli disimpannya untuk esok hari. Urusan dengan Taehyung selesai. Lantas Jimin turun ke tempat kamarnya berada. Dia pikir, Yoongi sedang khusyuk menulis seperti biasa. Sebab ada lagu yang mengalun dari kaset radio. Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap ia dekati pintu. Dia intip dari celah, di sana istrinya sedang duduk menghadap meja.

"Jimin, kau bukan hantu. Aku tahu kau di sana."

Dia ketahuan. Dengan tawa jenaka Jimin masuk ke kamar. Gulungan lengan kemejanya yang melorot dia betulkan seraya mendekati Yoongi. Lalu tangannya dipakai untuk meremas bahu sang istri, dengan satu kecupan mesra di pipi.

"Kau sedang menulis apa, _hem_?"

Tanpa menjawab, buku tulis Yoongi ditutup begitu bibir merahnya menyambar milik sang suami. Dia cium Jimin. "Padahal ada lagu, tapi udara begitu panas hingga aku tak bisa berpikir. Menurutmu apa hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan seorang istri ketimbang menulis?"

"Hm ... melayani suaminya?"

Yoongi terkikik, lantas berdiri dan mengalungkan tangan di leher Jimin. "Kau bawa uang?"

Jimin mengadukan dahi. "Aku bawa uang dan makanan. Besok kita pergi ke pasar malam. Aku ingin Taehyung melihat atraksi. Katanya ada sirkus kota sampai seminggu ke depan."

"Kau punya rencana untuk esok malam. Lalu malam ini apa rencanamu?"

"Rasa-rasanya kau sedang menggodaku, Sayang."

"Aku bosan." Yoongi mengembuskan napasnya di depan bibir Jimin. Dia buat lelaki itu menatap bulu mata lentiknya dengan gusar.

"Jangan bosan. Aku tahu musim kering masih panjang, tapi ada malam yang bisa kita nikmati berdua." Janggut tipisnya dibelai oleh ujung-ujung jari Yoongi. Lehernya diendusi kemudian.

"Menikmati dengan cara apa?"

"Bercinta?"

Mereka terkikik berdua. Malam itu tak ada yang sebersih langit biru, bahkan kulit putih Yoongi sekalipun. Bintik-bintik hitam tak dilihat Jimin sama sekali sebab pandangannya kabur terselimut napsu. Mereka buat ranjang berdecit-decit, sedang lagu dalam kaset itu bergantian sesuai urutannya. Sprei mereka basah, seperti genangan ompol, padahal dari air mani yang merembes ke mana-mana. Panas udara mengompor-ngompori. Rasanya lebih gerah dibanding siang hari. Seperti ada hujan yang ditahan-tahan. Suara Yoongi terdengar keras ketika putaran lagu habis. Harusnya ada yang gantikan ke side B, tapi mereka tak peduli. Jimin lelah bekerja dan dia butuh bahagia yang diberi dari sang istri. Dia genjat-genjot sampai Yoongi mengerang. Taehyung di kamar atas mungkin akan dengar, tapi— _ah_ , anak umur lima tahun tahu apa? Lalu permainan itu tensinya makin turun selesai bulan bertugas. Yang sisa hanya tempelan kulit, pelan-pelan disodok. Keringat mulai berubah lengket tanpa ada lagi yang menetes-netes.

"Kenapa tulisanmu tak pernah dimuat?" Jimin bertanya. Dia kecupi pundak Yoongi berkali-kali.

"Mungkin mereka tak berselera pada tulisanku."

"Media banyak. Semua tak suka? Meski aku jarang sempatkan diri untuk membaca tulisanmu, kupikir itu bagus, Sayang."

"Memang kau paham metafora?"

"Tidak, aku hanya paham hitungan sudut dan luas bidang. Kalau buat meja lipat harus diberi engsel di sikunya."

"Kalau itu jelas. Lantas darimana kau menilai?"

"Entah."

"Kau memang tak paham, Sayang."

Mereka ada pada dua bidang yang berbeda. Jimin memang bukan orang yang paham isi tulisan orang, terutama kalimat-kalimat rumit yang buat mengernyit seperti tulisan Yoongi. Sejujurnya dia ingin memenangkan hati istrinya meski benar tuduhan itu. Jimin tak paham, serius. Tapi dia bercinta dengan Yoongi bukan dengan alasan kesamaan pemahaman metafora, tapi kebutuhan lahiriah. Hanya saja, kata-kata istrinya barusan membuat dia berpikir. Mungkin esok hari dia sempatkan diri untuk menjelajahi lembar-lembar keriting dari buku tulis Yoongi yang tertutup itu.

-o0o-

Yang aneh dari musim kering itu adalah hujan lebat sejak pagi. Petir menyambar keras, bahkan gemuruh tak mau kalah. Di hujan yang mirip badai itu, tak ada orang yang berani keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kaca jendela seperti digedor-gedor. Jimin minta Yoongi untuk menutupnya dengan tirai karena Taehyung ketakutan. Bocah itu berkerudung selimut dengan kaki tertekuk di atas kursi. Jimin berdiri di bingkai jendela, dia buka tirai itu sedikit untuk dirinya sendiri. Sehabis bercinta semalam kepalanya migrain. Belum minum obat karena tak ada. Dia angkat kepalanya sedikit pada langit yang ribut. Ada bintik-bintik lagi seperti waktu itu. Dia tak paham ada hubungan apa antara migrain dan bintik-bintik. Mungkin matanya sedang kacau. Tapi mungkin benar juga kata Yoongi, matanya kotor.

Lalu di antara dengung angin dia dengar suara mesin mobil yang menggeramnya diulang-ulang. Dia lihat jauh di jalan ada sebuah mobil _vewe_. Tak lama seseorang keluar dari sana, membuka kap mobil dengan badan yang dibiarkan diguyur hujan. Tak pikir panjang, Jimin menyambar payungnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada mobil mogok di depan rumah kita. Kupikir pengemudinya butuh bantuan."

Lantas dia membuka pintu dan keluar. Sempat dia lirik ke belakang ketika Yoongi mengintip di jendela. Dengan langkah tergesa dia hampiri lelaki dan mobil mogok itu. Meski dilindungi payung, pakaiannya tetap tersembur hujan. Tapi dia tak cukup peduli.

"Ada masalah apa? Mobilmu mogok?!" tanya Jimin sembari berteriak (melawan ribut hujan dan keroconya).

"Ya, entah kenapa! Dia tak mau jalan lagi setelah aku melewati kubangan. Jalan di belakang sana jelek sekali. Apa tak pernah ada perbaikan?!"

"Kau basah! Masuklah dulu ke rumahku. Selesai hujan aku bisa membantumu memperbaiki mesinnya!"

"Terimakasih! Aku ambil tasku dulu! Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

"Aku Jimin, dan katakan namamu setelah kau sampai di rumahku!"

Jimin membawa lelaki itu ke dalam rumahnya. Air berkubang di depan pintu. Jimin menutup payung. Yoongi diam menatap si lelaki kurus yang basah kuyup itu.

"Jadi, namamu siapa?" tanya Jimin melanjutkan percakapan yang tertunda.

"Aku Jung Hoseok."

"Oke. Ini istriku, Yoongi."

"Halo," sapa Hoseok. Jimin lihat lelaki itu tersenyum ramah pada istrinya. Yang ia tak sangka, Yoongi membalas dengan senyuman juga. Padahal biasanya, sang istri bersikap tak ramah pada orang lain, bahkan tetangga sekalipun. Mungkin kala itu Yoongi sedang shalih. Begitulah Jimin berpikir.

"Hujan sangat lebat. Tak akan reda dalam waktu singkat. Masuklah," kata Yoongi.

Hoseok jadi tamu tak terduga di siang berhujan di musim kering. Daun-daun jagung di ladang menunduk tak sanggup melawan hujaman air. Taehyung yang mengantuk akhirnya ditidurkan di kamar. Tinggallah tiga orang dewasa di meja makan. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik Jimin hidangkan makan siang. Lagipula, Hoseok orang asing yang nampak amat baik dan menyenangkan. Dia tahu tentang pertanian. Dia tahu tentang furnitur. Lalu dia juga tahu tentang kepenulisan. Jimin bisa merasa kalau istrinya senang bicara dengan sang tamu. Mereka berbagi bahasan, tapi Hoseok lebih luas karena dia orang media. Katanya dia keliling desa untuk cari inspirasi essai. Dia jatuh cinta pada kering ladang jagung tapi datang hujan tak mengijinkannya bertemu dengan warna kuning pudar itu. Sembari menyendok sup, Jimin memerhatikan, ada kata-kata yang tak dia pahami tapi menarik perhatian Yoongi. Mungkin Hoseok adalah seseorang yang mengerti metafora. Lalu dia tatap sup di mangkuknya. Ada bintik-bintik di sana. Tak mau menatap lama, dia pun mengaduk diri dalam obrolan itu.

"Kalau begitu menginap saja. Rumah ini luas dan punya banyak kamar kosong. Kau bilang ingin lihat ladang jagung, bukan? Kami punya ladang jagung, hanya jagungnya sudah di panen kemarin. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Iya, lagipula hujannya awet. Baju yang suamiku pinjamkan itu bisa kau pakai tidur," tambah Yoongi.

Hoseok tergelak dan mengiyakan.

Lantas rumah mereka bertambah satu penghuni malam itu. Hoseok menginap, tidur di kamar tamu yang sebelumnya tak pernah terisi. Tapi waktu yang berjalan lewat sebuah jam dinding kuno tak membuat si tamu ingat jam istirahat. Pun dengan Yoongi. Mereka klop membahas tulisan. Jimin yang tadinya ingin membaca buku tulis Yoongi pun tak jadi karena bukunya dipegang sang istri. Ada di atas pangkuan ketika Yoongi bercakap-cakap dengan Hoseok di ruang tengah. Meski tak paham, dia lagi-lagi ikut mengaduk diri. Dia duduk di lengan sofa dan merangkul pundak Yoongi. Dia dengarkan Hoseok bicara apa.

"Sebetulnya menjadi populer itu untung-untungan. Banyak karya bagus yang _underrated_ , banyak karya yang— _em_ , biasa saja tapi laku di pasaran. Tergantung niat si penulis, ingin dapat uang atau kepuasan hati? Kupikir sebagian adalah si materialis, sebagian orientasinya pada pencurahan ide."

"Hoseok, apa kau bisa membantu istriku untuk jadi terkenal? Dia sering mengirimkan tulisannya ke media tapi belum pernah ada yang dimuat," celetuk Jimin.

"Eh?" Hoseok berpikir sejenak. "Ohh ... bisa saja, tapi itu butuh waktu."

Yoongi diam kala itu. Jimin tak paham kenapa.

-o0o-

Esok paginya ladang jagung jadi milik Hoseok untuk dinikmati. Jimin yang minta Yoongi untuk menemani lelaki itu berkeliling mencari inspirasi. Kulit istrinya tak akan alergi sebab langit tak seterik kemarin-kemarin. Dia biarkan saja mereka berdua, toh Yoongi pun sedikit-banyak paham tentang ladang. Jimin masih harus mengecek kerusakan pada mobil Hoseok. Kemarin dia sudah berjanji dan tak enak pula pada tamunya andai dia mengabaikan janji itu.

"Yah, aku mau main di ladang ya?"

"Sana main. Tapi pakai sepatu, supaya kakimu tidak luka lagi."

" _Ay-ay, Captain!"_

Anaknya pergi. Jimin menopang badan dengan satu tangan di ujung tutup kap. Kepalanya sakit. Migrain lagi. Dia coba tatap langit, bintiknya makin banyak dan jelas. Beda dari bintik yang dilihatnya pada kaca ataupun sup.

Lalu tentang Taehyung, anak itu berlarian riang. Sekali dia membungkuk untuk membenarkan ikatan tali sepatunya yang lepas. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa sepatu diciptakan bertali. Bikin susah. Untung dia sudah hapal bagaimana caranya membuat simpul. Habis tali itu jadi kupu-kupu lesu, dia berlari lagi. Dilihatnya tak ada jagung keras yang berdiri. Hanya tinggal daun-daun kering. Taehyung melihat seekor gagak bertengger dengan sayap terkatup. Kepala burung itu lurus memandang pada apa yang tak terlihat olehnya. Dia pun semakin mendekat lambat, jahil hendak mengganggu. Tapi langkahnya putus-putus ketika sayup dia dengar suara sang ibu dan si tamu.

"Aku bosan."

"Kau katakan itu padanya?"

"Iya. Dan seperti seluruh tulisan yang kukirimkan padamu. Cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang habis dipanen tumbuh lagi. Bukan jagung. Dia tak paham. Lama aku hilang rasa, dan mungkin itu yang namanya jenuh."

"Aku datang untuk menjemput. Tinggalkan ladang, kita ke kota. Musim kering di sana punya hawa surga."

"Lalu dengan musim hujannya?"

"Kita bisa menulis berdua di bulan. Masih ada bungaku di dadamu, kan?"

"Masih, seperti dulu."

Taehyung melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok berciuman. Sekilas tapi jelas. Anak itu berjongkok menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon jagung yang rapat. Mulutnya makin terkatup dibantu tangan yang menutup napas saat suara ibunya jadi aneh. Berbisik-bisik seperti angin, mencicit-cicit seperti tikus. Suara lain yang dia dengar seperti tanah tergesek dan rumput berkelahi. Dia tak berani mengintip untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia tak berani beranjak barang selangkah pun. Dia takut walau tak tahu apa yang dia takutkan. Yang jelas, di ladang jagung itu, si gagak hitam dan telinga Taehyung jadi saksi pergumulan tak wajar antara seorang istri petani jagung dengan tamunya.

Hujan turun lagi. Untung mobil sudah selesai. Jimin kembali ke rumah sebelum gerimis jadi jahat. Dia dapati Yoongi gosok rambut habis keramas. Dia heran kenapa istrinya sanggup melawan dingin. Jimin mencium tangannya sendiri. Bau mesin menyengat. Mungkin Yoongi tak akan suka ini, begitu pikirnya. Hoseok keluar kamar dengan bajunya yang telah kering (yang dipakai ketika dia datang ke rumah itu).

Jimin menuang teh panas untuk tamunya setelah cuci tangan dengan banyak sabun. "Aku sudah berusaha. Mobilmu bisa jalan lagi, tapi sepertinya butuh reparasi penuh di bengkel."

"Terima kasih. Kau sangat hebat! Kupikir aku akan pulang."

Yoongi menatap jendela. "Hujannya... Hoseok, apa kau bisa menghentikannya? Langit melarangmu pulang."

Benar, hujan membesar. "Astaga. Bagaimana dengan _deadline-_ ku?"

"Menginap lagi saja seandainya hujan lama," sahut Jimin. Mereka bertiga sama-sama melihat jendela. Mungkin musim kering telah berakhir. Tiba-tiba dia ingat Taehyung. "Ngomong-ngomong apa Taehyung sudah mandi?"

"Kupikir dia tidur? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi." Yoongi menggedikkan bahu tak tahu.

Jimin merasa janggal. Harusnya anak itu mandi setelah main di ladang. Biasanya pula setelah mandi Taehyung akan duduk di depan tivi untuk menonton kartun. Tapi anak itu tak terlihat. Jimin segera naik ke kamar Taehyung untuk memastikan. Dia temukan anak itu tertutup selimut utuh.

"Nak, Ayah tahu kau tak mandi habis main di ladang. Tapi setidaknya cuci kaki. Kau sudah melakukan itu?" Jimin duduk di tepian kasur dan sedikit memaksa Taehyung untuk melepaskan buntalannya.

Taehyung mengintip. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. "Yah, apa Ayah malaikat?"

"Huh?" Jimin mengerutkan dahi.

"Atau burung gagak?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Apa Ayah cinta aku?"

"Tentu," jawabnya mantap.

"Apa Ibu cinta aku?"

"Kau anak kami, Ayah dan Ibu cinta kamu."

"Tidak, Ibu tidak cinta aku." Bocah itu menggulung diri dalam selimut kembali lantas menangis.

Jimin tak paham. Taehyung mulai seperti Yoongi yang kadang sulit dimengerti. Dia tak lagi berani mengusik bocah yang sesenggukan di dalam selimut itu, meski dia tahu sepatu Taehyung belum dilepas. Talinya menjulur dari ujung selimut. Taehyung takut. Taehyung benar-benar takut. Kali ini bukan lagi karena gemuruh atau petir. Dia takut ayahnya akan tak acuh karena tak percaya. Ia ingin bilang pada ayahnya kalau ada perih yang dia rasa. Tapi tak tahu di mana. Dia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa bisa dia pahami semua kata-kata ibu dan si tamu di ladang itu. Dia tak tahu apa itu metafora. Tapi dia memahaminya lewat rasa. " _Perih, Ibu, perih."_ Taehyung ingin bicara.

Jimin butuh Yoongi untuk memahami anaknya. Dia turun, dia temukan sang istri tengah bercakap santai bersama Hoseok dengan gelas teh di tangan. Dia ingin tahu kenapa Taehyung bicara seperti itu tentang ibunya. Tapi dia paham situasi, ada tamu, tak etis bicara suatu masalah di muka orang asing. Jadi dia pilih untuk menunggu. Dia masuk kamar dan menemukan buku tulis Yoongi. Bukunya dia buka sambil berdiri. Secara acak dia ganti lembarannya. Banyak yang dicorat-coret. Sekali waktu pernah dia lihat cara Yoongi membuat naskah final untuk dikirim. Tulisan dari buku disalin ke kertas tak bergaris. Sudah dalam bentuk tanpa cacat, sehingga yang asli bisa dikatakan adalah sketsa. Lalu habis buku itu sampai pada halaman terakhir yang masih kosong, Jimin kembali pada halaman awal. Hanya beberapa penggalan kalimat yang banyak coretan. Biasa. Lanjut, makin ke tengah. Ada beberapa yang mulus. Seperti bukan untuk disalin. Seperti sebuah curahan. Dia coba baca, dia coba mengerti.

 _"Dia memudar, warnanya. Makin lama kering dimakan musim yang melulu gersang. Lalu dia rindu Hujan, tentang suatu musim di mana jalanan riuh becek."_

" _Tak ada yang lebih melelahkan ketimbang menunggu kuncup bunga yang mekar. Tapi lama tiada kabar, kemana kamu? Aku di sini_ _haus musim semi."_

" _Bahkan aku bukanlah satu dari tiga bintang di dekat bulan itu. Mungkin aku adalah bintang yang tinggal di semesta yang berbeda. Bukan bimasakti, tapi tetangga jauhnya."_

" _Aku ingin mendengar genderang. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu tua untuk bergembira, tapi datanglah."_

" _Jimin, Taehyung, siapa kalian?"_

Yoongi dan keresahan. Jimin memandang jendela yang berembun. Nyatanya tak ada cinta di malam berderit itu. Lalu siapa hujan? Siapa musim semi? Siapa yang ditunggu kedatangannya? Sedang Jimin adalah jagung dan musim kering. Selalu ada di tempat yang sama tanpa perlu ditunggu. Ini bukan tentang dirinya, tapi orang lain. Yoongi punya seseorang yang dia simpan dalam buku dan ruang besar di hatinya. Bahkan Yoongi bertanya, siapa Jimin dan siapa Taehyung.

Jimin migrain lagi. Dia sampai harus berpegangan ke kepala kursi karena denyutnya memeras. Dia tutup mata rapat, hilang sakit itu dia kembali pandangi jendela. Bintik-bintik hitamnnya seperti hilir mudik di depan mata.

-o0o-

Hujan telah berhenti. Sisanya hanya tanah becek dan tetesan air dari daun jagung. Hoseok pamit. "Aku akan pulang. Terima kasih karena telah menampungku di sini."

"Tunggu. Yoongi, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke kantor pos, kirim naskah. Hoseok memberiku tumpangan. Boleh?"

"Kebetulan, katanya kantor pos searah jalan pulangku. Jadi tak ada salahnya untuk mengantar istrimu sekalian aku pulang, bukan?"

Jimin diam sejenak, lalu memasang senyum. "Oh, ya. Boleh saja. Tapi bukankah kantor pos tutup jam lima sore?"

"Jimin, ini masih jam tiga." Yoongi memutar matanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Cepat pulang, ya. Kalau tak hujan kita akan pergi ke pasar malam dengan Taehyung."

"Hm."

Jimin tahu Yoongi berbohong. Tak ada amplop naskah di kamar. Tak ada pula yang diselipkan Yoongi di ketiak. Hanya beberapa lembar kertas dihekter yang ada di tangan Hoseok. Yoongi tak akan seperti itu jika benar dia hendak mengirim naskah. Kertas-kertas itu milik Hoseok, bahkan tulisan tangan yang ditelisik Jimin diam-diam bukanlah sambung huruf Yoongi.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Mereka buka pintu. Jimin dengar bunyi tangga ditapaki. Sepatu kecil Taehyung turun membawa badan ringkih habis menangis. Bocah itu melihat punggung ibu dan tamunya menjauh pada halaman luas di depan sana. Lalu dengan bisik dia berkata. "Ayah, pohon-pohon jagung menonton mereka berdua menggeliat di ladang..."

Hoseok dan mobil mogok adalah tipuan. Jimin dikelabui. Tak ada mesin rusak karena kubangan, itu sengaja. Kesengajaan lain yaitu kedatangan Hoseok ke rumah Jimin untuk membawa Yoongi pergi.

Dia membungkuk untuk mengecup dahi anaknya. Taehyung sejenak memejamkan matanya yang sembab. Lalu mereka saling berbagi tatap, antara ayah yang membaca dan anak yang memberi tahu. Jimin paham kata-kata bocah itu. Dia telah paham metafora sekarang. Dahi itu dia cium lagi dengan penuh perasaan. Taehyung dituntunnya untuk duduk di anak tangga terakhir. Anak itu menurut. Lantas Jimin berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil palu.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pelampiasan amarah seorang suami pada istrinya; seorang tuan rumah pada tamunya. Taehyung melihat, bingkai pintu seperti layar televisi yang mempertontonkan segalanya. Tentang ayahnya yang menetak-netak kepala dan tubuh si tamu, lanjut pada ibunya yang kemudian terjatuh dengan buncahan darah. Palu itu menggantung di tangan, sedang dada ayahnya naik turun mencari napas. Dari jauh Taehyung lihat Jimin menjelma gagak. Lalu dia pandangi langit abu yang hambar. Dia baru sadar kalau di matanya sendiri ada bintik-bintik.

.

.

.

END

Halo. Kuncen di sini. Saya mau promosi Fanbook Welcome Baby yang masih buka PO sampe tanggal 5 November. Diorder yuk! Supaya Kuncen dan kalian makin dekat dengan sebuah buku. Heheh.

Baidewei ff ini ditulis bukan buat promo semata, tapi mencurahkan keresahan. Seperti biasa, kalau ada yang gak jelas dalam cerita ini, silakan interpretasikan saja secara bebas. Tafsir itu indah.

Gitu aja deh. Makasih buat yang udah baca. Sekali lagi, tentang PO, lengkapnya silakan cek di chapter teranyar Welcome Baby, atau cek instagram saya di at/sept/dot/rain

Babayyy!


End file.
